Fallen
by Vindictus
Summary: Kabuto watches the fight at the valley of the end. Impressed with Naruto, he brings him along for a subordinate and probable guinea pig


Disclaimer- Naruto does not belong to me in any way, shape or form. I make no money from writing Naruto fanfiction. So call off the attack lawyers, dammit!

**xXx**

**Fallen**

**XxXxX**

Kabuto looked down from the cliff overlooking the Valley of the End. Perhaps he and his master had underestimated the Uzumaki boy... First the child resisted Orochimaru's attacks better, and now he was actually beating Sasuke. Kabuto grinned as Sasuke shifted up to the second stage curse mark- That would kill almost as many potential users of the mark as recieving the thing did. Fortunately, Sasuke seemed to be doing rather well, and was now even with Naruto.Oh... They were testing the Rasengan and Chidori against each other again? Well well...

As Sasuke stood up, Kabuto teleported down. Seeing the confused look an his face, Kabuto smiled. "You're late... Orochimaru sent me to see what took you so long." Kabuto looked at Naruto and checked the hole in his chest. It was already just a very faint scar, virtually nonexistant. He could leave the boy to the Konoha nin, or... "Pick your friend up, Sasuke-kun... I think I have a new guinea pig." How could he leave somebody who healed from a hole through the chest in less than a miniute? If it was just the Kyuubi, that was unfortunate. But if it was a new bloodline... Orochimaru would want it. And think of what fun he could have with somebody like this- Could he regenerate organs and limbs?

As the three shinobi left, a plant on the other side of the valley opened up, revealing a mans head hidden inside. "_Oh shit...__**Yeah oh shit, you let them take him away**__... I didn't see you rush to stop them either...__** Well, we are only possesing this body**__... Not that it will make a difference to Leader-sama...__** Yeah, We're screwed.**_"

xxx

Orochimaru glared at Naruto as he lay unconcious on the floor. "And why, exactly, did you bring me this? I don't favor blondes, as I am sure you remember..."

Kabuto tried not to think of the sheer wrongness of that statement. "Ah... You see, when Naruto and Sasuke fought, Sasuke punched through his chest with a chidori. When I checked less than a miniute later, though, his chest was virtually unblemished. And, on the way, I expiramented a little... I cut off the little toe of his left foot, and it grew back within seconds. There was no trace of demonic Chakra whatsoever. I'm sure you can see what that means?"

Orochimaru's expression had been gradually changing through the explanation, and was now an evil grin. "A new bloodline? And here was me, thinking that would never happen again. Well well," he leered at Naruto's heavily breathing body, "We will just have to see what we can do with this... Didn't our spy Mizuki als report that the boy could preform a full shapeshift technique, rather than a simple henge illusion?"

Sasuke, who had been sitting in the background glowering at all the attention _he_ was supposed to be getting being directed towards the annoying fool, glowered even more. "You mean that stupid Orioke no jutsu? What good could a technique like _that_ do?"

Orochimaru laughed. "Oh, only turn our loud and annoying friend here into the perfect spy- he could take out anyone, then shapeshift into them and nobody would able to tell the difference. I wonder if that's part of the boys bloodline too? It would be so very useful if it was. Kabuto, preform your examinations when he is unconcious. When he wakes up, it will be time to start breaking him in. Kukukukukukukukuku..."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

As Kabuto turned to carry Naruto away, Sasuke twitched. Not only was he not the one being paid attention to, his annoying former teammate was the person who was. How was he supposed to get more powerful if people didn't show him jutsu to copy with his sharingan?

xxx

_two weeks later_

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. Holy crap he had a headache. He tried to reach up and rub his temples, only to find himself incapable of doing so. Turning his head frantically, he cursed at the reason. He was chained to an operating table, with a load of bloody scalpels and chunks of flesh lying in a pile next to him. here was actually an arm laying on top of the pile, and to Naruto's horror it would twitch every few seconds.

Naruto's head snapped to the door as he heard footsteps. He relaxed as they went past, before panicking as he tryed to think of a way to _get the hell out_!

"Ahh, you're up I see." Naruto tried to look behind himself, where the voice was coming from. "Well, at least the anesthesia kept you asleep long enough to finish all the tests I had in mind, and... Didn't I tell a chunin to clean up that mess? Oh, he is in _soo_ much trouble once I remember which of the faceless bloody drones it was. Should make nametags bloody mandatory... ahem. ANYWAY, as A) we cant just let you leave here and run back to Konoha, and B) you are just to good of a test subject to kill, we are going to let you choose one of two options- complete obedience to us, ensured by a variation of the Hyuuga curse mark, or us breaking your mind completely and turning you into our dog. Which do you choose?"

Naruto twitched. "Fuck OFF, you crazy bastard!"

"Ah... such a pity. The second it is. GENJUTSU- MIND BREAK!"

Naruto screamed as his mind was battered by insane depression, fear, anger, glee, and every other emotion he had ever felt, all in one second. As time went by, the emotions doubled, then doubled again as the voice chuckled. "Nobodies mind has survived five miniutes of this technique. I'll be back in an hour to see how you're doing, Naruto-kun. Hehehe... HAHAHAhaHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto's screams grew louder after the door closed, but this portion of Sound had gotten used to the sound from Kabuto's experiments.

xxx

_six hours later_

"I'm sorry I'm late Naruto-kun, but Orochimaru was rather suprised when he learned that you had only just woke up. And I had to punish a chunin for not cleaning up that mess, remember? I got rather distracted doing that."

Naruto whimpered. He coudn't remember anything exept his name and _the rushing pain of emotion flooding his head, the anger and joy and fear all twisting and merging into the agony that screamed so sweetly beneath his skin and begged for the freedom of death..._

"Anyway, I'm sure you are sufficiently broken to be trained now. And I took the time to find you some new clothes too. Arent you happy? None of it is orange!"

Naruto's eyes focused. Orange... orange was... what was orange? A color or a fruit? Probably not a fruit- why would anyone wear a fruit? Was it special? Why was it important that his clothes weren't orange? How did he understand the person talking to him? He was only making random sounds, but in his mind the sounds twisted and formed into letters and meanings, so he knew that the sky was blue, that the solid stuff beneath his feet was called ground, and a thousand other things.

The tall white haired teen who stood over him grinned. "Ah, are you confused? Dont be. You have amnesia. Your name is Uzumaki Naruto, and you are a genin of Otogakure..."

Naruto listened to the teen above him. He was from here? That didn't sound right... But if it wasn't, then why would they be taking care of him?

"... You have been unconcious for a while now. You recieved a concussion after being ambushed by a group of Ninja from Konoha. You shouldn't have rushed into battle with them like that- they have very powerful ninja over there. There is even a clan called the Yamakana that can jump into your head and alter your memories, making you think you have always been one of them, that you are our enemy and should join them. It's a high level technique though, and odds are you wont have any of them messing with your head any time soon. And even if you do, if you come to me I can reverse the technique. You do trust me to do that, dont you?"

Naruto looked up at the teen over him. As he looked him in the eye, a wave of trust washed over him and he relaxed. "Hai, Oniichan."

The white haired teen paused for an instant before grinning widely. "Good, good... My name is Kabuto, by the way. Not that I mind... Ototo.

xxx

A.N- No, I'm not dead. And I will continue my other series of stories, AKA DragonBorn, Dungeon Crawler, and possibly Naruto Addams. However, I had this real extreme writers block a while back and only just got over it. Review please- I would like your opinion on this, good or bad.


End file.
